


National Cheese Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Pointless fluff, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Steve doesn't understand Tony's obsession with cheese. tony tries to get him to understand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	National Cheese Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 4th is National Cheese Day. This day is celebrated by eating your favorite cheese inspired dish!

“Why are you doing that?” Steve asks, gaining Tony’s attention from where he was leaning over the kitchen counter.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks, his words coming out a bit muffled due to the food that was in his mouth.

“Why are you eating just pure cheese balls?” Steve continues to ask, making Tony bust out laughing at his description.

“Babe, they’re mozzarella balls, I’m Italian. This was my favorite snack growing up; and frankly it still is.” Tony explains, stabbing another one of the mozzarella balls and popping it into his mouth.

“Out of all of the things that could have been your favorite snack to eat, why does it have to be balls of cheese sitting in water?” Steve questions, Tony laughing at the disgusted look on his boyfriend’s face.

“It’s not _water_ , and what do you have against eating just cheese?” Tony corrects, still laughing a bit at his boyfriend’s reaction to it all.

“Cheese is disgusting. I can’t stand cheese.” Steve tells Tony, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

“What do you mean? You eat cheese all of the time.” Tony points out.

“Yeah, when it’s melted and mixed with something so it’s not as overwhelming. I can’t eat just pure cheese, it’s gross.” Steve explains, not knowing that Tony was now taking this as a personal challenge.

“So, if I were to make a cheese dish tonight for dinner – where it’s mostly cheese with a few other things – you would…” Tony trails off, waiting for Steve’s answer.

“I would just not eat dinner then.” Steve responds, not liking the mischievous smile he got in return.

“I’m making dinner tonight.” Tony states, putting the lid back on the bowl of mozzarella balls and putting them back in the fridge.

“No, Tony, no, please. Don’t try to make me like cheese, it’s not going to work. No matter what you make, I’m not going to like it, and then it’ll just be a waste of food and your time.” Steve all but whines.

“Nope. I’m making dinner and I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised. And if you don’t like it, then you don’t like it and I’ll stop pushing cheese on you.” Tony says, Steve shaking his head and sighing.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Steve asks, Tony chuckling as he walked up to Steve and gave him a kiss.

“Nope.”

* * *

Steve has never been this nervous for a dinner before. He's not even sure he was this nervous when he and Tony went out on their first date. Steve's not even sure why he's nervous in the first place! Tony's cooked new food for him before and he ended up liking it, so what was the big deal?

His thoughts were cut off by a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder.

“You know, I should be offended that you’re this nervous for dinner.” Tony says from above him, making him sigh at the fact that Tony knew him too well.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want to make you feel bad when I inevitably hate whatever you cooked.” Steve admits, allowing a teasing tone to slip through.

“Inevitably?” Tony squawks in faux offence, trying not to smile at the laugh it got out of his boyfriend.

“I hate cheese! I don’t think I’m ever going to eat something that’s mainly cheese and actually enjoy it.” Steve explains once again, earning a head shake in return.

“Well, let’s test that theory.” Tony says, grabbing Steve’s hands and pulling him towards the kitchen.

”Sometimes I hate that you’re a scientist.” Steve grumbles.

Once he got there, he could see two smaller plates that had what appeared to look like a cake.

“What is it?” Steve asks, confused on what he was necessarily looking at.

“It’s a soufflé.” Tony responds as he sits down, as if that explained it because, the last time Steve checked, a soufflé was pure egg based.

Giving Tony a hesitant look, Steve sat down and picked up his fork. Reminding himself that it was a soufflé and to treat it like a soufflé, Steve began to dig into the dish. As soon as he began chewing the first bite, he instantly knew he lost this battle.

“What is this?” Steve asks, Tony giving a knowing smile before explaining.

“It’s a cheese soufflé. It’s got gruyere, comté, and parmesan cheese in it so it is seventy-five percent cheese.” Tony explains, chuckling when he saw Steve take another bite. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” Steve murmurs half-heartedly making Tony fully laugh.

He knew he was going to be teased for the rest of time about this, but if it means he could get more dishes like this, Steve finds that he doesn’t mind too much.


End file.
